No More Nothing
No More Nothing is the ninth episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR The game changed as two tribes merged into one. With the merge, Jack came out guns blazing and targeted Jamal. Which only put a target on his own back. Leading to his quick departure from the game, but not before Golden put a plan into to works to trick Nifty into voting for Chadd. Leaving Nifty shocked,betrayed and with a target on his back after Jack’s exit. After Nifty won his second immunity in a row, the tribe was sent into shambles looking for a target. But in the end the vote ended up on Golden for turning on his allies and his antic at the previous tribal. However not before he exposed Codie’s idol to the whole tribe. 10 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 27 After surviving another tribal council where he was a target, Chadd thinks he is in a great spot in the game. Codie, on the other hand, is much less comfortable after being left out of the vote and exposed for having an idol. Day 28 With Golden’s departure, Nifty is flying high in the game and thinks he is in a good position going forward. After voting together at this tribal, Jamal thinks he and Nifty have reconnected. But Nifty thinks Jamal is a threat and needs to go soon. After the previous vote, Andrew (alongside his alliance mates Dani and Adam) set his sights on some big targets in Codie and Nifty. But Codie knows there is a target on his back and that he and his allies are on the bottom. Maddie agrees but also has no idea what Toon is doing in the game. Day 29 Codie and Nifty have started to create a close bond as they both feel like they are towards the bottom of the tribe. Nifty suspects Codie has the idol but still thinks he is a trustworthy player he can work with going forward. On the other side of things, Andrew sees that he, Dani and Adam would benefit from joining forces with Chadd and Jamal. But Maddie has sniffed this fivesome out and suspects it could be where Dani’s true loyalty is instead of with Codie and her. Samuel also feels the same way that Dani is playing the middle and needs to go. Day 30 With this new information about Dani playing the middle, Codie and Maddie create a new alliance with themselves, Toon, Nifty and Sam to counter the other side. To this new alliance Codie explains everything that happened at the previous vote. But Sam doesn’t by any of it and is still pissed at Codie. The tribe comes to the beach for their third individual immunity challenge on Day 30, QWOP. At the challenge it comes down to Adam and Nifty, but by just a narrow margin Adam wins immunity! Nifty is shocked he came so close to another victory, since he was trying to throw the challenge. As Nifty suspected his target level continues to grow as Adam points out him or the suspected idol-holder Codie as possible votes. Dani goes to her allies Maddie and Codie with this plan to vote for Nifty and they quickly say ‘No’. Sending Adam and Andrew back to square one as Dani decides to just settle on voting Samuel. But Codie and Maddie aren’t quite ready to vote Samuel either and think this could be the time to strike at Dani with their new alliance. Time to make some big boy moves I have a new alliance and our goal is to erase Dani |Toon This makes Nifty delighted that this new alliance is protecting him and that a move is being made against the majority. Adam continues campaigning to find another vote other than Samuel but nobody seems to want to budge. So he decides maybe a hinky vote is the way to go if nobody will budge... With tribal nearing, Maddie and Codie are unsure whether the numbers are there to get rid of Dani and think maybe Codie’s idol will have to come into play. Tribal Council Discussion Votes